A Date With Millie Vol 2 3
Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * Joe Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Now This is a Kiss | Synopsis2 = Millie and her boyfriend Clicker share a goodnight kiss before going on a date together. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Marvin | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = Chili Rates a Great Date! | Synopsis3 = Marvin asks Millie and Chili if one of them wants to go on a blind date with his friend, who is "Filthy Rich". Chili jumps at the opportunity and has ambitions. However it turns out that Filbert Rich - "Filthy" to his friends - has no money at all. He enjoys the date but Chili is angry with Marvin. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Marvin * Filbert "Filthy" Rich | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = Oh Well, You Can't Win Them All! | Synopsis4 = Mr Hanover has Millie try on a whole variety of dresses for a shoot but in the end causes her to faint from exhaustion. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle5 = The Sunday Drivers! | Synopsis5 = After Millie's car stalls in the middle of the street. Chili attempts to influence two policemen to help them. This backfires in the end when she insults one of the policemen to his wife and end up getting a ticket. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant Other Characters: * The Sergeants Wife Locations: * Items: * Millie's Car | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Very Thought of You! | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle7 = Pretty as a Picture! | Synopsis7 = Chili's showing her picture of herself to Millie but when Millie shows off hers, Chili storms off. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle8 = The Brush-Off! | Synopsis8 = Millie asks Clicker to a movie, but he turns her down. Scorned she statts wondering if he's found someone else but it turns out he was just planning a surprise birthday party for Millie. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle9 = Chilii's Change of Heart! | Synopsis9 = CHili decides to make it up to Millie for all her mean things she done by giving her tickets for 2 to a Dance palace. However it turns out Millie has sparined her ankle and thus the tickets are useless | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}